Handsome Keroro Presents: Frog Note
by The Impostor
Summary: Sgt. Keroro Finds a Death Note
1. Chapter 1

Handsome Keroro Presents: Frog Note

Chapter 1: Discovery

Keroro was excited, with Fuyuki, Natsumi, and Aki at school and work respectively, he had a job to pull off: Build the greatest Gundam model of all time. After extensively searching his room for the case, he realized that someone had moved it, and he had a good idea who had committed the crime. "Kululu, Where did you hide my Gundam model!?" he shouted at the sadistic Sgt. major. "KUKUKUKUKU, right over there" Chuckled Kululu, pointing to Angol Mois' battle station. With the speed of a wild cat chasing its prey, Keroro carried his precious model to his bedroom. During the trek, it seemed oddly heavier than it had when he had bought it, when he opened the case in his room, he found out why: a black notebook with the words death note scrawled on the front was clumsily placed over the pieces of the model. "Death note?" Keroro thought to himself "weird."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Ryuk

Keroro picked up the notebook, and suddenly came face to face with a blue haired, black skinned being resembling a clown "U-uh hi, how ya doin' ummmm please don't kill me pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se!" whined Keroro "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so by now." retorted the beast. By the way, the name's Ryuk, the original owner of the notebook, or "Death Note" you hold in your hand- thingys right now. "Seriously, what are you? "Asked Ryuk. "HA! I am one of the proud frog people of planet Keron, and this planet is mine to conquer!" answered Keoro. "Very well" answered Ryuk, "The Death Note shall aid you in your quest, as the name implies, the Death note will kill anyone provided you have the person's name and their face in mind. "Whoa! So I can kill anyone!?" asked the incompetent Sgt. "As I said, so long as you write down their name while you have their face in mind. "HOT FROG!" Shouted Kerroro, "the fall of Pekopon begins here and now"

Later that day, news broadcast

Newscaster: Today various world leaders and major criminals mysteriously died of heart attacks, similar to the infamous "Kira" case from a few years ago "Kira" questioned Keroro. "Yes, the previous owner of this Death Note" laughed Ryuik, you would do well to-" Fuyuki walked into the house; "Hey Sarge, How's it going?" asked Fuyuki in his normal, cheerful tone. "Oh fine, just fine, I mean I'm DEFINITELY not hiding a notebook that kills people!" Answered a nervous Keroro. Okay, said Fuyuki, "but be on the lookout, they're saying Kira may have returned. "Who's Kira?" asked Keroro, trying to play dumb. "You see, a few years ago, major criminals started dying of random heart attacks, eventually, people figured out there was a guy who was causing this to happen through some kind of psychic power, his supporters dubbed him Kira, and pretty soon, everybody knew about this enigmatic killer, this went on for a few years, and one day, he mysteriously disappeared, to this day he remains one big mystery." Explained Fuyuki. "So, if I could convince people I was Kira, Pekopon would be under my thumb?" asked Keroro." "Only if you could get past the 10 gazillion government agencies that would all be after you, but it might be worth a try." answered Fuyuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reveal

Later at A.R.M.P.I.T Platoon HQ, the platoon, as well as Angol Mois sat expectantly while Ryuk hovered over them. "ALRIGHT SOLDIERS!" began Keroro, "Pekopon and all of its Glorious Gundam models are within reach! (Author's note: I found it difficult to manage this next part, so I wrote it in script format, I apologize for any inconvenience.)

Giroro: what does that idiot think he's got on Pekopon now?

Kululu: KUKUKUKUKU

Keroro: because now, we have THIS (pulls out death note)

Giroro: some cheap note book (Sarcastically) if that's all it takes, why did you wait so long to buy one?

Keroro: this is no "Cheap notebook" this is a death note, with it, I can kill anyone so long as I know their name and face

Giroro: He's even Crazier than usual

Tamama: Sorry mister sergeant, but that was just STUUUUUUUPIIIIID

Keroro: SILENCE as Leader of this mission, I demand that all of you touch this notebook

All except Keroro: FIIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEE (Each of them touch the death note and see Ryuk)

All except Keroro and Kulul: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kululu: KUKUKUKUKU

Keroro: Don't be afraid!, Ryuk is the original owner of the death note, we should thank him for giving us the means to conquer Pekopn

Ryuk: Keronians are so interesting!

Giroro: (This could finally be the turning point in this war; could that idiot have finally pulled it off?)

Tamama: (I could use that thing to get all the sweets I could ever eat, even more than I can have now…and maybe get Angol Mois out of the picture)

Kululu: (Everything is going according to plan)

Dororo: (that instrument is vile, I must destroy it as soon as possible)

Angol Mois: Giraffe!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Conclusion

The next day, news broadcast: Reporter: more major criminals and leaders have mysteriously died of heart attacks, the police are officially treating these cases as homicide and currently believe that Kira has returned "KERO KERO" laughed Keroro, my plan is working perfectly, now I just need Kululu to help me with a way to hack into the TV signals and then I'll pose as the original Kira. Kero Kero." You know." said Ryuk, "The last Kira tried-" "SARGE!" yelled Tamama, "the Pekoponians are back!"Just then, Fuyuki, Natsumi and Aki walked into the room "Hey Sarge, big news, Kira's back, and I'm starting on my investigation tomorrow! This is so cool!" "GIVE ME THE REMOTE YOU STUPID TOAD!" yelled Natsumi "seriously though, what would the frogtard want with a news broadcast about Kira?" Natsumi thought to herself. "Unless…"

That night, Tamama and Dororo both made a play for the death note, and walked in on each other "What do you want with the death note!?" they simultaneously shouted at each other. Tamama spoke first "I can use it to get more sweets than I'll ever need, and get Angol Mois out of the picture!" Dororo was aghast "You fool! This device causes Pekopon nothing but pain, I must destroy it immediately!" They both briefly paused, and simultaneously spoke "I cannot allow you to carry out you plans!" They simultaneously shouted at each other as they sprang into battle. Tamama made the first move, firing an energy beam at Dororo. Dororo was ready, with lightning fast reflexes, he dashed away from the blast and reappeared behind Tamama. Hurriedly, Dororo Launched a conterattack: a swift stroke of his ninjato, which Tamama narrowly avoided, and proceeded to ready another energy beam, just then Keroro entered the room. "Hey guys, watcha doin'?" he asked in a Groggy, monotone voice. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all and we're DEFINITELY not engaging in a mission threatening battle over the death note." Answered Tamama in the most cheerful voice he could manage. "Uh, yeah we were just um practicing our fighting skills" Agreed Dororo. "Good, good keep up the good work" said Keroro as he trudged back to his bedroom

The Next day, paranormal club meeting "

Okay" began Fuyuki, "Today we begin our investigation of Kira, seeing as world leaders are being eliminated as well as major criminals, I think it's safe to say we're dealing with a different Kira than the original, also keep in mind that he needs a name and face to kill so for the duration of this investigation we'll use code names; I'm F and You're M, got it?" "Got it." answered Momoka "(And after we find Kira Fuyuki will-huh?)" outside the window, Keroro's Cloaking device sputtered "I might have to lay low for awhile mused the less than capable Keronain " Why don't you just kill him?" asked Ryuk. "If I kill him, then I he won't be able to buy me Gundam Models!" Answered Keroro. Ryuk laughed "Keronains are so interesting!"

Broadcast room, A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon headquarters

"Alright Kululu" Said Keroro, begin TV signal Hijacking!" "Right away KUKUKUKUKU!" Said Kululu. As he activated the device, bringing all satellite signals in the world under their control.. *Begin Broadcast* Keroro/Kira (Distorted Voice) As you may have guessed, I, Kira have returned, but just in case you aren't convinced, a demonstration; the names that will appear on your television screen shortly are the names of people who will die in 40 seconds, 40 seconds later , the hijacking was suspended so that news networks could confirm the deaths, afterward, the broadcast resumed. Keroro/Kira (distorted voice): If you want my reign of terror to end, you will hand your pathetic little planet to me, should the U.N. agree to my proposition, I will appear on their CCTV to negotiate the terms of surrender.

The broadcast ended and normal broadcast resumed

Newscaster: with Kira's Revelation, the U.N. is holding an emergency meeting to discuss a course of action, except for France, which has already surrendered…Fuyuki turned off the T.V. "I think Kira is an alien." he said "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" shouted Natsumi " It's obviously the frogtard and his stupid friends!" "I wouldn't jump to conclusions, after all, I don't really have any solid evidence, but you're kinda right, it wouldn't hurt to investigate them." mused Fuyuki.

Next day, Paranormal club meeting

"Alright" Began Fuyuki, "We can now assume Kira to be some kind of alien, given the comment about the pathetic planet; now seeing as we know some aliens, it wouldn't hurt to investigate them."

Koyuki and Dororo's house

"We need to destroy this note book quickly, it's the source of Kira's power" Explained Dororo as he showed Koyuki a picture of the death note. "Okay" answered Koyuki in a cheerful tone

Tamama's room, Nishizowa mansion

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Tamama "Operation: Death Note Capture is about to begin!" he shouted, mostly to himself.

Back at A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon headquarters, Keroro, Giroro, and Kululu were busy planning their next move. "Alright." said Keroro "Now that France has surrendered it's only a matter of time before we-" "Hey Sarge, mind if we look around?" interjected Fuyuki. Keroro flinched "Heeeeey Fuyuki, we're kinda busy right now so if you see any suspicious notebooks just-" Fuyuki saw the Death Note and picked it up. Suddenly, he came face to face with Ryuk "heheh" laughed Fuyuki nervously "h-hi there." Ryuk Laughed; "I think I can shed some light on the Kira case" over there has been using that notebook, which is called a "Death Note" to kill his targets by writing their names in it, which is also the way the original Kira-" "DROP THE NOTEBOOK!" shouted Koyuki as Dororo snatched the Death Note out of Fuyuki's hands. "Stop! Screamed Tamama, "I need it NOW!" Tamama's energy beam broke through the wall of the fortress. Kululu laughed, "You people are hilarious" he said through laughter "I placed the Death Note on Keroro's gundam model case to cause a catastrophic conflict like the one you're engaged in now. I've threatened the security of the mission, and with victory in sight, and you're too busy fighting each other to-" "Enough!" yelled Saburo as he passed through a portal made by his reality-altering pen, "this is getting ridiculous!" he shouted as he opened a portal into the Shinigami world and tossed the Death Note into it.; "Now to clean up this mess." he sighed and opened what was apparently a time portal

A few days earlier

Keroro was excited, with Fuyuki, Natsumi, and Aki at school and work respectively, he had a mission to pull off, build the greatest Gundam model of all time!


End file.
